Plot Holes
With a continuing storyline, like that of Bob and George, you can always be certain that, eventually, the Author will muck up and contradict something they have established in the past. This is what is known as a plot hole. However, with a continuing storyline, like that of Bob and George, there can never be any true plot holes as the author can always return to the subject and seal the plot hole later in the story. Even if the explanation doesn't come for three years, it can always come. This leads to the expression (often used by Dave) that there are no plot holes in the comic. A similiar phrase is used in the the Matrix, "There is no spoon". As a reference to this line (and as a way to avoid people crying "Plot hole" all the time), the phrase "Plot hole" is filtered to "Spoon" in the forum and chatroom. Mentioning plotholes too much in the comic has its consequences (Namely, The Rehabilitator). Mentioniong plotholes and/or spoons in the forums also has its consequences. The Helmut Plot Hole One of the biggest "Plot Holes" was in this comic. In it, an evil version of Mega Man was seen talking to Bate (A combination of Nate and Bass). Bate tells Mega Man that he will bow down and call him Master, to which Mega Man replies "Master Bate?" Included in what Dave dubs "The Worst Joke Ever", was the Helmeted Author, beating out a drumroll in the background. This was originally fine (and not a "plot hole") however, later in the comic, it is revealed that the "evil Mega Man" was in fact the Helmeted Author in disguise. This led to several members of the community believing that Dave had created a very large plot hole in the sense that the Helmeted Author was in two places at once (which, despite his Author Powers he could not apparantly do). Dave filled this plot hole later by explaining how he had donned the helmet, gone back in time and had done the drum roll himself. This then filled the "huge gaping plot hole" with the fact that the Helmeted Author was not in two places at once, it was merely the Helmeted Author dressed up as Mega Man, and the real Author dressed up as the Helmeted Author in the background. So in the words of Dave... "NOW SHUT THE !@#$ UP ABOUT IT!" Times where "Plot Holes" have been sealed * In this comic, George points out that the Author's explanation of the Mega Man spirit being a hologram has the distinct problem with the fact that Bob blew the spirit up. The Author then filled this when he explained that Bob's powerful blast simply overloaded the holographic matrix. * In this comic, Mega Man X talks about the "cruel pratical jokes" that he played on Mega Man. However, when X is introduced four years later, we learn that X did not play pratical jokes on everybody, but rather attempted to assiliamate the entire cast. This plot hole was sealed as the Shadowy Author got Bob to reprogram X to make him believe he had played tricks on everybody, not tried to assiliamte them. This also sealed the plot hole in which X was seen here racing to Ice Cream, but here being told he was programmed to hate ice cream. * In this comic, Mega Man comments on how it sucks to have to fight all of the Mega Man 2 enemies once more, however, thanks to Time Travel, he technically is fighting them for the first time (because in his past, he never fought the enemies, rather a Mega Man from the future did while he was being repaired). This was sealed in this comic where you can see that, in addition to resequencing Mega Man's polarons, Dr. Light is installing a false memory into the past Mega Man. Causing the present Mega Man to believe he was having to fight the enemies once more, when in fact, he was merely led to believe he had. * In this comic, Dr. Light is unaware what a Polaron Resequencer is and does not realise that it is what is required to fix the Mega Man of the past. The Author seals this plot hole by using a combination of senility and the Jedi Mind trick. It's also possible that Dr. Light's drinking habits caused him to forget. * In this comic, Chadling is shown as being thrown into a different dimension. However, in this comic we see that Chadling has somehow managed to travel from his previous dimension to the main comic's dimension without any explanation. The Helmeted Author fills this plot hole with violent means. * Originally in this comic Mega Man's first line was "So, Proto Man, what are you doing here?". Dave realized that Mega Man shouldn't have known who Break Man really was at that stage, so corrected it two days later by physically changing the past to alter Mega Man's line. Rather than let himself get away with this plot hole, he made fun of it, as well as referenced the Matrix with this comic. Dave admits to retconning in the the comic with the commentary. * Here we see Proto Man telling Bob to use his blaster to travel to an alternate dimension. However, Bob's blaster was in Mynd's dimension at the time. The plot hole is sealed in the same comic as it is created by the Helmeted Author telling Bob that he gave it to him. * During two episodes of the second party series, both Mike and Mynd are seen alive and well, despite having been killed (Mike's death ) (Mynd's death) in the Attack of Mynd Storyline. This could be attributed to the fact that... *# [[Characters Not Dying|Characters don't truly die in the comic]] *# The Gag Reflex *# Neither Mike, nor Mynd truly died during that storyline. * In this comic, we see Dr. Wily monologuing about his secret weapon, the Doc Robots. However, here we see him, clearly unaware who Doc Robot is. Dave later fills this plot hole here by putting it down to Wily having a robotic clone who was unaware of Doc Robot. Dave comments on this seemingly convoluted explanation here. * Here we see Mega Man removing Rush's spring. However, later we see him use it (for example, here.) This has been put down to Dave's usage of the Gag Reflex and has never been fully explored (or required a full explanation). * Here we see the Helmeted Author (disguised as George) claim that he (the Helmeted Author) had previously disguised himself as Mega Man and attempted to kill the whole cast. However, in this comic, Mega Man claims to have turned evil again. This has yet to be fully explored, but may be a result of Vic, who is currently residing in Mega Man's head. * Seeing how Mega Man had met both Bob and George he should have known them the instant he met them. However, as Dave could not possibly foresee this, he was unable to have Mega Man remember everything that he was to implement in the future. He explained this in this comic and this comic. Category:Running Gags